


What’s Mine Is Yours

by BumbleBeezer



Series: Short Stuff & Tin Can [2]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: (kinda), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alpha/Omega/Alpha, But also, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Rough Din, Rutting, Soft Din, Threesome - F/F/M, established Mando/reader, established din/reader, teehee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleBeezer/pseuds/BumbleBeezer
Summary: ”But, she’s your omega-““You’re one of my dearest friends,” Din interrupts her.  “What’s mine is yours.”OR our favorite duo, Short Stuff and Tin Can, get a little friendly with a certain ex-shock trooper...
Relationships: Cara Dune & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Cara Dune/Reader, Cara Dune/You, Din Djarin/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Series: Short Stuff & Tin Can [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808713
Comments: 5
Kudos: 97





	What’s Mine Is Yours

**Author's Note:**

> wow we Stan a procrastinating queen😌  
> jokes aside LOVE how I can’t finish the latest chapter of “Okay, Short Stuff” but I can write the threesome fic 
> 
> Takes place in the same universe as “Okay, Short Stuff” after the events of the story but considering that the story hasn't ended yet who knows what that means lmao
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy, nasties ;)

Visiting Sorgan, while it includes a good deal of catching up with your old friends, also gives you and your beskar-clad alpha some much-needed alone time. The children are safe with Auntie Omera and their cousin Winta, and maker knows they'd be with Auntie Cara if the two of you could _find_ her. 

Of course, visiting Sorgan is similar to visiting the covert in that everyone wants to say hello, and vice versa of course. Traveling around the galaxy with your mandalorian is fun, but coming home is _always_ refreshing, even if a little exhausting. On second thought, you think you can understand why Cara's hiding away in her hut when the children of the village swarm you. It always warms your heart to watch Din play one of the various games with the children; ports and krill-fish, imps and rebels, and the village favorite: bounty hunter. The children just love hiding from your mandalorian; they try to stifle their giggles when he bursts into various huts after counting off, growling out silly things like "I know you're in here, _bounty_!" You think you'll never grow tired of the way they squeal when they run away from them, or the various dramatic deaths he suffers once the children team up and overpower him. 

Yet throughout all of this excitement, Cara is still nowhere to be found. It hasn't gone unnoticed by Din either, as the two of you murmur to each other around the fire, recounting the day. "I hope she's alright," you murmur, leaning onto your riduur's beskar-covered shoulder. "I do too," he grumbles beside you, watching the last of the villagers retire for the night. You hum beside him, turning to gaze at her hut. "Why don't you check on her?" you suggest, standing with a quiet grunt. He nods once before standing beside you. "That's a good idea, Short Stuff."

Even after all this time, the nickname still makes you smile. 

"Thank you, Tin Can," you tease, raising onto your tiptoes to give him a keldabe kiss. 

"Hey," you reach for him as he walks away, and when he turns to look at you, you give him a sultry look. "Don't be long. I've got a surprise for you." With that, you send him a wink and bounce away. Despite Din's concern for one of his oldest friends, his dick twitches as you walk away, leaving him to wonder about the surprise. 

-

Cara's hut is strangely quiet, but a dim light shines from beneath the door and from behind the curtains. Despite his apprehension, Din knocks on the sturdy wood of the door. "Cara? You in there?" 

When she opens the door, he almost takes a step back. Her face is red and her eyes are territorial, her stance makes her look bigger than she really is; it's clear. Cara's close to a rut. "Maker, Dune. You okay?" 

She nods wearily, some of her hair beginning to stick to her forehead. "Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry I couldn't visit you and Squirt and the little baby mandos," she smiles a tight but genuine smile at him, and he wishes she could see the warm smile he's returning to her. He shakes his head, assuring her gruffly, "Don't worry about it. We've all been there, Dune." She chuckles, tight like her smile. 

He takes a breath and clears his throat. "Ah, Cara, are-are you _alone_?" He can't smell any omegas mingling with Cara's scent, and it alerts him in a primal way, his hackles raising unintentionally. He knows from experience how difficult and how _painful_ a rut can be spent alone. He once broke all of the furniture in his adolescent dormitory at the covert, having spent the rut all by his lonesome. It's not comfortable, and it's not preferred, but it's possible. Still, he worries, especially when Cara confirms his suspicions. 

"I am. Why? Thinking of keeping me company?" It's a joke, it's meant to put him at ease, but he tenses for a moment. 

It isn't like the two of you haven't... _entertained_ the idea of keeping Carasynthia Dune some company during a particularly passionate cycle of your biology. As possessive as Din is, even he whispers things nastier than you imagined him capable of when he gets in the mood.

_He grinds into you from behind, the blunt head of his cock rubbing against that particular spot inside of you. His large hand, roughened by years of work, is held over your mouth, lest you wake the children up. "You're so fucking perfect, mesh'la. So perfect for me, take me so_ well _. Alphas would pay to experience something as divine as you." You escape his hand and bite one of his fingers gently, turning to grin at him from over your shoulder. "And you'd let them?" you challenge. "You'd let another alpha use_ your _omega?" He growls into your ear at the very idea. "Don't test me, mesh'la, I just might."_

You've certainly fantasized about it together, and have even discussed it occasionally. But actually doing it..? His dick twitches again at the idea of sharing you with someone he trusts as much as Cara, someone he cares about so deeply. 

He breaks himself out of his trance and boldly answers, "I might be." 

Cara’s grin disappears and she scoffs, her eyes narrowing accusingly. 

“If this is your idea of a _joke_ , Djarin, it’s not very-“

“I wouldn’t joke about something like this.”   
  


The sentence hangs in the air while Cara flounders for something to say.   
  


“What about Short Stuff? Is she-“

She doesn’t finish, and the question hangs between them, even unspoken.   
  


Din nods, one of his large hands resting on his belt. He looks every part of the confident alpha, while Cara nervously licks her lips. 

”But, she’s _your_ omega-“ 

“You’re one of my dearest friends,” Din interrupts her. “What’s mine is yours.” 

-

You lounge on the bed, donned in a new set of sheer, delicate little things. They barely cover you, gently caressing your curves the way you know Din likes. While there's nothing wrong with dressing up in something Din has already seen, you'd been saving this new set for a special occasion. Getting away to Sorgan seemed special enough, and besides, spending your life with your alpha-your bonded mate-made even the most mundane nights feel like special occasions. You could celebrate a common Thursday afternoon just because it would end in Din's arms. 

You giggle to yourself as you lean on your elbows, presenting the curve of your ass to the closed door of the hut, giddy with excitement as you wait. Your smile drops when you pick up a whiff of an alpha other than your own. You close your eyes and lift your nose, trying to focus on who could be approaching the hut. 

You inhale deeply and realize that it isn't only another alpha approaching your hut, it's an alpha beginning their rut. You grin wickedly when you realize Din's with them, that he's bringing another alpha home. _He's going to share you_. 

The thought of two alphas, especially the two outside your door, competing for you _while_ they're fucking you? One of them being your mate and the other being on the verge of their _rut_? You grin devilishly and wiggle your ass as the door opens. Tonight is going to be a special occasion indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> so I took LOTS of liberties concerning female alphas but I didn't wanna give alpha!Cara a penis like some a/b/o aus bc that idea always seemed too Freudian for me and I didn't like the idea of possibly reading Cara as a trans woman just because she's masculine or muscular or butch-coded so enjoy alpha Cara with a PUSSY bc I don't like the idea that you can't be an alpha without a penis 
> 
> also!!! I made a sideblog on tumblr specifically for our favorite tin can and my writing so hmu @bumblebeezer on Tumblr!!! 
> 
> love yall & I really hope you enjoyed chapter one!! I PROMISE chapter two will be nothing but that sweet sweet smut uwu


End file.
